extroyerblacktigerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Camellia
Ivy Camellia is a student and the daughter of the owner of Ágrios Industries. She has a crush on Brian and has a rivalry with Melody. At some point, Ivy is infected by Dollmaker and becomes a animal-themed mutant. History Early Life First Day on School :"Hey, look out, idiot!" In her first day of school, Ivy comes late to class and accidentally stumbles upon Brian, who was also late after stopping few bank robbers. At first, Ivy rudely calls him by idiot, but upon seeing him, she instantly gets a crush on him. She apologizes and they both go to the class, where the teacher was waiting for them. In the class, she would constantly look at Brian and smile and vice-versa. Melody, however, disliked this. Infection Abilities In her human form, Ivy has extraordinary strength and reflexes due to the fact that she practices karate. As one of the Infected, she gets superhuman conditions and the ability of creating technologic parts of animals on her body and control plants. Due to her athletic body and her enhanced reflexes, she is a very skilled combatent and could easily overpower Knight's team with ease. She can create long spears from her forearms, which she uses as swords or projectiles. She can also use these spears as a whip. Between the aforementioned animal modes, Ivy can transform into: *'Snake Mode:' Gives her techno-serpents for hands and her body is modified to give her extra speed. *'Eagle Mode:' Gives her large techno-wings on her back and eagle-like hands and feet. *'Gorilla Mode:' Gives her large hands and enhances her strength at extreme levels, allowing her even to lift a car with ease. She also gets extra defense. *'Chimera Mode:' Unleashed after Chimera successfully takes control of Ivy and transforms her into a living weapon. It mostly resembles Chimera, but with Ivy's upper torso on the top of its body. Her weak spot is located on the center of her chest, which is a small crystal with the shape of a dinosaur step. Upon being destroyed, her mutation is reverted and she loses most of her memories when she was under the influence of Chimera, her former guardian. Appearance Ivy originally had black hair. She has sideshaved hair with red tips and she wears a gothic makeup consisting of black eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. She has a pale skin and blue eyes. She wears a grey shirt over a black t-shirt, short dark blue jeans, high socks and black high heels. Personality Ivy is a tomboyish, outgoing and laid-back individual who enjoys to sing and dance. She is considered as the "wildcard" from her family, as she has a distinct clothing style and personality from her relatives. She is a great admirer of the Guardians and has a crush on Knight. Because of that, she often writes songs about their heroic actions. Relationships Brian Melody Sparks Trivia *She practices karate since she was a kid. *She has a band called "The Killjoys". *Alongside with Amare, she is one of the few Infected who didn't adopted an alter ego. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters